When a linear motor is not energized according to a relative positional relationship (magnetic pole position) between a plurality of coils provided in any one of a mover and a stator and a driving magnet provided in the other of the mover and the stator, a thrust according to a thrust constant of the linear motor cannot be generated.
Therefore, when the linear motor starts up, it is necessary to recognize a position of the mover relative to the stator. For example, when the linear motor starts up, a current corresponding to a predetermined magnetic pole position is applied to the linear motor for a certain time and the mover is pulled to the magnetic pole position (direct current excitation) (Patent Literature 1).